


The Night Over

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Frisk, Selective Mute Frisk, a summary of chapt 1??? anime, also very briefly chara shh, chapt 2 anime and pizza-making, chapt 3 birthdays and lockets and very illegal driving, featuring Frisk's 16th birthday, now with frisk and sans in chapt 3, oh god so much fluff, undertale family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk enjoys the company of their gay aunts and then that of their entire extended family on their birthday. A surprising amount of Frisk & Sans interaction for a fic I was supposed to write about Alphys and Undyne but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>(focuses a little on Frisk's selective mutism and very, very briefly on whatever memories remain from genocide timelines. so a little sad, a little real, but mostly fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> i love these nerds tbh
> 
> for some reason the end note keeps showing up at the end of every chapter, so, i removed it and just put it here.
> 
> 'and yes im saying that undyne is literally like 7 feet tall. theres at least two feet of difference between her and her girlfriend. what you gonna do son? you gonna fight me???
> 
> seriously though (fight me) i hope you enjoyed reading!'
> 
> seriously blame gaster for it idk why

"HEY PUNK!" Undyne flung the door off its hinges in greeting, resulting in Frisk having a near-death experience with a wooden rectangle as they dodged backwards off her front porch. Behind them, they heard Papyrus exhale quickly in an exclamation of 'OOmPH!', and the unmistakable sound of wood hitting bone with a low _'umph'_. Without turning around, on account of being crushed to Undyne's chest in a back-breaking hug, they guessed that Papyrus had vaulted over the door-turned-missile while his less agile brother got hit square in the face.

Alphys, peering around Undyne's hip, covered her snout with a hand and chuckled.

"H-heyy Undyne-!" Frisk wheezed, not enough air left in their lungs to join Alphys in her laughter.

"Haven't seen you in months, dork!!! What's good??" Undyne yelled, hoisting Frisk off in front of her like they weren't 60-something kgs of awkward teenager, their feet dangling off the ground in defeat.

Frisk laughed, air rushing back into their system. "Well, I'm turning sixteen tomorrow-"

"HA! And you're still not even tall as my shoulder! Do humans ever grow up??" Undyne made a face, then mumbled down in Alphys' direction, "DO they??"

Alphys interjected. "Humans don't generally grow to 7 feet, Undyne. That's more common among monsters," she smiled weakly.

"Oh, monsters grow WAY taller than 7 feet! Asgore's gotta be... hmm," she leaned back on one leg, still holding Frisk under their arms like a toddler, "close to 10 feet now! You're, what, like 4?"

"Close!" They said, kicking their feet in the air thoughtfully. "I'm 5'2."

Undyne bared her jagged, yellow teeth in a shark's grin. "Gettin' there! You're beatin' Alphys by two inches," she said, abruptly dropping Frisk and petting Alphys vigorously with one hand. "HEY, PAPYRUS! GET YOUR BONY ASS OVER HERE!"

Frisk stuck the landing with a practised motion and nary a stumble, and turned to watch Papyrus burst into a sprint from the other side of the street with the door tucked under his arm. He stopped to chastise Sans for having stayed, facedown, on the grass where the impact of the projectile left him. Papyrus made it to Undyne with a door tucked under one arm and his brother under the other. Undyne grabbed him in an over-enthusiastic hug anyway.

"WE haven't had a spaghetti-making lesson in ages, Papyrus!" She growled, face fixing in a grin.

"W-Well, Undyne! I've been proficient in spaghetti-making for years, now! You can ask Frisk and Sans- they'll confirm that I," he somehow managed to take up his signature pose with Sans hanging off one arm like a limp, bony noodle, "the Great Papyrus, make a spectacular culinary dish of spaghetti, renowned world-wide for being the only pasta dish," he held up a finger, "made by a skeleton!!!"

Undyne's face became, if anything, even more akin to a shark's fanged smile. "That's no excuse Papyrus!!! Any cook worth their seasalt knows that you've gotta keep up with practise!"

Papyrus began sweating. "Of course, Undyne! But, eh..."

Undyne's eyebrow twitched. "What is it!"

"Well, we're only here today to drop off Frisk, do you remember?"

Undyne's momentary silence was taken up quickly by Alphys. "I remembered! We agreed to look after Frisk today- oop," she covered her snout with both hands. "I-I mean, hang out with them, while you and Sans and Toriel were... were..." she started sweating.

"Oh yeah! While you guys all went off and organised that bir-" Sans hit the ground with a complete lack of reaction, other than to roll away as soon as Papyrus slapped his hand over Undyne's mouth. Frisk watched Undyne's eyes bulge in outrage and her face freeze in a silent angry scream as Papyrus spun around her, keeping her mouth covered, and acrobatically pulled both Undyne and Alphys into the house and slamming the door back into its place in one fluid motion. There was silence for a moment, while Frisk stared at the door and made their signature -_- expression, before,

"heh. guess the surprise is ruined now, huh?" Sans walked up beside them.

Frisk looked at him. He was winking. "Nah," they said, their face splitting into a wide grin, "I don't know what you're talking about, Sans!" He watched them put both their hands behind their head, admiring the nonchalance with which they pulled off the casual anime protagonist pose. Clearly Alphys's influence had rubbed off on Frisk early on and remained stuck to them permanently, resisting even the most subtle of ironic nuance appreciation Sans attempted to indoctrinate them with. Still, at least the kid could play along to keep everyone else happy.

Sans knew they'd have a good time even without the most useful element not listed on any official periodic table.

Their meaningful exchange of dialogue was interrupted by the door exploding into splinters and shards of energy-spears. Slivers of wood bounced harmlessly off the two of them, who stood patiently and entirely unsurprised by the turn of events. The energy shards faded with a dull 'blonk' before impact, and neither Frisk nor Sans flinched away from the sudden rain of debris.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S A SECRET WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?? DON'T JUST PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY FACE WITHOUT TELLING ME WHY, YOU DAFT PUNK!!!" Undyne's yelling was more explosive than the recently deceased door's final hurrah, and Frisk and Sans exchanged glances as Alphys gibbered nervously in the background. Sans waved at her from the relative safety of the front yard.

Papyrus reversed out the doorway, hands raised. "WELL IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU UNDYNE HAVE FUN WITH THE HUMAN TIME TO GO SANS-!" Papyrus tucked Sans under his arm again like a football and made for his car. He narrowly dodged a few haphazardly-thrown spears that flew from within the house as Sans waved goodbye lazily to Frisk and Alphys.

"B-bye, Sans! Bye P-Papyrus!" Alphys called as Papyrus put the car in reverse and reversed it all the way down the street. Frisk watched the car go backwards until it disappeared from view. They lowered their hand from where it shelved the sun on their forehead and shrugged at a worried-looking Alphys.

"Do-do you think they're going to be alright?" Alphys stammered.

Frisk ambled past her, hands in the pockets of their jeans. "I think..." They winked. "They're going tibia just fine."

Alphys stared at them as they made their way to the doorless entrance to her house, before bursting out with laughter and scampering to join them.

"You've d-definitely been spending too much ti-time with those two," she said, clearly excited.

"Yeah, I haven't..." Frisk fell silent. They swallowed, hard, then raised their hands in their patented 'goddammit not again' expression and finished their sentence in sign language. **'I haven't watched anime with you guys for a while. This should be fun.'**

Alphys took note of the change. "A-Again, huh?"

They shrugged, posture shifting until their shoulders formed a barrier against the world and its prying eyes. They sped up, almost running for the safety of the house. Alphys rushed to catch up with them. Once they were inside, she asked "What w-was it this time?"

Frisk's arms were wrappped around their middle. They sat down and perched themself on the edge of the sofa before answering, eyes on the floor. "S-sorry," they whispered. They seemed to be trying to speak more, but the words caught in their throat and they unwrapped their hands from around themself to continue. **'It was the neighbours. I could** **see them, in the windows.'**  They hesitated, before making the sign for **'watching'**.

They remained frozen for a moment longer, and Alphys stayed silent. They always needed a little while to get their thoughts in order when they experienced an attack like this.

 **'It was...'** Their hands shook, stammering in sign language. **'the broadcast, last night. More than three.. three...'** They rubbed their hands together. **'Billion. People. Watching.'** They stopped. Their head sunk down until it was supported only by their hands, and Alphys knew they were done. She hesitated. She wasn't very good at this... helping other people with their problems. Where the heck was Undyne? Even she was better at this than Alphys.

Then again... they knew Frisk would appreciate anything she could offer, so... Alphys sat down next to them on the sofa, putting a sympathetic arm around their shoulders, hesitantly. She'd seen what the wrong touch from even an acquaintance could do to Frisk, and she hoped beyond hope that they were comfortable enough with her to do this.

Her fears were immediately assuaged when they leaned back into her, hands off their face and instead balling in their sweater nervously. It was the sweater Alphys had got them for their last birthday - 'I'm not a boy or a girl I'm an anime protagonist' emblazoned on the front in pastel pink against the blue material. They kneaded it with slow, rhythmic motions, a therapeutic exercise Alphys knew they used a lot to combat sudden anxiety attacks. Alphys herself used it a lot, too. She made a mental note to make Frisk one of those rings that spun with gears so that they could play with it in more public meetings if they needed to.

Frisk stayed like that, being held by Alphys on the couch until Undyne stomped through the house with a heavy oak door, identical to that of the one currently resting in pieces all over her front lawn, and slammed it into place. She dusted off her hands and turned to grin at her girlfriend and their houseguest.

"Well, another door down! This is our last one, Alphys- hey, is the kid alright?"

By this point, Frisk had their knees up to their chest and their sweater over their legs so that they were a somewhat less mobile but more comfortable and compacted Frisk-block. Their eyes were dry and their hands relaxed, but Undyne knew what to look for and she saw the hidden tension in Frisk's jaw and shoulders. They stared blankly at her, and she returned the look for a moment before shrugging and leaving the room.

When she returned a few seconds later, she had taken on the form of a condensed pile of blankets, and the two on the couch watched as she turned to reveal that she only had half a bed of duvets slung over her shoulder, and carried a handful of DVD cases. She raised an eyebrow at Alphys.

"Well? You gonna pick an anime or what?" She said, brandishing the cases like a weapon. Alphys was off the couch before Frisk had time to tumble over and Undyne immediately filled the empty space left by the little weaboo dinosaur, slinging the blankets carelessly over the sofa until it resembled a tent designed by overly-enthusiastic blanket-fort fanatics. She'd watched the tv broadcast Frisk had been in the night previous. She thought their speech was rather good. She really was proud of her little human. But she also knew that the days after a big speech with a large audience was hard on the person she still called a kid. So she arranged the blankets around them, and Frisk relaxed into her side when they gave them a makeshift cave to burrow into. Together they watched Alphys moon and squeal over their selection of anime.

"Oooh, maybe... no, no, too gory.. this one-? No, not enough kissing... This? No, too much kissing!! Hmm.... um, oh, oh I got it!" She snatched one triumphantly from the pile and slid it into the tv without giving them a chance to see what it was.

By the end of the night, they were all crying (even Undyne) about the power of friendship, and jokingly vowing to get matching tattoos of the guild mark. Undyne announced that the ferocious red-haired lady in the armour was her favourite, and Alphys nervously claimed the main, blonde heroine as hers. Frisk liked the blue-haired bookworm who used word magic.

When Undyne mentioned that she was starving, they were all reluctant to pause the show. But _someone_ had to cook dinner.


	2. none pizza with left fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the gang make pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey check it out i started writing and didn't stop and now this is chapter 2/3 instead of 2/2 you're welcome!!!  
> also surprise guest visit from they-who-shall-not-be-named. probably. idk what youre talking abt though, it's just frisk's fingers getting a lil itchy around knives. could be bc of anything, yknow.

Frisk reached the kitchen before Alphys and Undyne, and patiently waited for them to catch up. When they didn't, they peered around the doorway into the hall and immediately ducked back to stand with the battered hardwood chairs, out of sight of the two making out aggressively down the hall. They rolled their eyes. But they were laughing as they scoped out the fridge and cupboards, to see what they might be having for dinner.

After they'd checked every cupboard and shelf in the kitchen, they figured time was up, and cleared their throat to call down the hall. They hated yelling. Their 'inside voice' was a whisper. When Frisk called out "Hey, what're we having for dinner?" despite being at almost less than a normal volume, Undyne and Alphys ceased their macking and Alphys was in the kitchen almost immediately, blushing and nervously trying to excuse their absence.

"S-sorry, Frisk! W-we we-were just, um... we were just-"

"We were makin' out!" Undyne yelled, spinning around the doorframe and slinging her arm over Alphys' head with a grin.

Frisk laughed. Blunt as ever.

Alphys gaped at Undyne. Undyne shrugged at her. "What, the kid's turnin' sixteen tomorrow! Anyway-" She rubbed her hands together, a familiar spark gleaming in the depths of her eye. "What aaare we havin' for dinner!?"

"Oh, oh! I know!" Alphys recovered from her embarassed silence and pumped her fists into the air. Frisk smiled. Years of living with Undyne had clearly had a positive effect on her.

"Yeah?" Said Undyne, also clearly amused at her girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"YEAH!!!" Yelled Alphys. She turned to Undyne. "PIZZA!!!!!!" By this point, she was jumping up and down in excitement.

"PIZZA!!!!!!!!" Undyne roared, punching through the ceiling with her fists and slamming a foot down on the table, smashing it in half.

Both Alphys and Frisk froze, staring at the ruined table. Undyne grinned nervously. She retracted her foot and fists, ignoring the plaster that rained down from the ceiling. "Uh," she rubbed the back of her neck roughly, "I'll go get the spare table from out back." She sauntered out of the room like she hadn't just cracked open the roof and shattered an oak dining table.

Alphys exchanged a glance with Frisk. She laughed anxiously, and wrung her hands. "Well, at least it wasn't a very expensive table!" She gestured around the room. "We pretty much got doubles of everything from Ikea." She gritted her teeth. "Triplicates, in some cases."

 

A portion of the ceiling crumbled and collapsed to the floor beside her. She gave it an exasperated glance.

 

"... So, pizza?"

 

By the time Undyne got back with the table, they'd already finished combining the flour and salt with the yeast and water, and Frisk was scooping it out of the bowl under Alphys' strict supervision. Undyne dropped the table next to the remains of the previous and rushed over.

"Oh, this is my favourite part!!!" She rolled up her sleeves and nudged Frisk aside with her hip. "You see," she said, grabbing the dough in both hands, "the key to a good pizza base is..." she raised it above her head, "yOU GOTTA BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA IT!!!" She slammed the innocent, unsuspecting dough onto the counter and proceeded to pound it with her fists, occasionally bringing an elbow down for some variety. Frisk waited patiently for the sound of the countertop cracking. Alphys gestured for them to lean down. 

She whispered "D-don't worry, I made the counter myself - it's a double-strengthened combination of fibre-glass and symphomorphic..." She started sweating. "Never mind. But it's not going to break! She's made pizza plenty of times before." They both turned to watch Undyne's aggressive kneading for a little while. Her method seemed to involve a lot of punching, picking up the dough, punching it in midair, punching it while it was living an astronaut's dream, punching it after it slammed into the wall, and slamming it back down onto the countertop to repeat. Alphys volunteered to spread the flour after Undyne almost ripped a hole through the bag with a spear.

Frisk took a step back and slung themself across a heavily-abused wooden chair, which seemed to mourn its table friend with a low, lengthy creak. Frisk looked it over worriedly, but shrugged as it took their weight with no further complaint. They settled back, and watched their two adopted aunts with an air of fond pride. All these years, and they were still together. Frisk eyed the ring Undyne had carefully set aside on the counter. Their wedding was scheduled for next month. They'd been fiancées for... what, three years now? Their wedding was set on their engagement's anniversary, which Frisk found adorable, but was apparently part of monster tradition. They would have had the wedding a few years ago, but... Frisk shrugged off the twinge of guilt. Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, and Asgore had all been travelling with them, all over the world, to all of their monster-human ambassador meetings. It was necessary, considering they had, at the beginning, been apparently too young to travel by themself (but still old enough to have liberated an entire underground's worth of inhabitants...) and monsters were definitely important to have present at official meetings discussing their future, not to mention having the King of all monsters there was pretty much a legal requirement. But, still.

Frisk sometimes regretted forcing their friends to put their lives on hold for so long.

  
They were jolted from this train of thought by Alphys' sudden comment, "I think the dough's about done by now, Undyne."

  
Undyne paused. She eyed it over. She punched it once more, before nodding in agreement. Alphys took over and rounded the dough into a ball, having slight trouble with her claws but ultimately persevering, while Undyne looked through the drawers. By the time Alphys had finished, Undyne had soaked a kitchen towel and wrung it out (Frisk winced at the sound of fibres snapping as she strangled the life from it) and when Alphys retracted her hands, Undyne laid the towel over the top of the dough and moved it aside.

She dusted off her hands and pointed to the fridge. "RIGHT! FRISK! GET THE SAUCE FROM THE FRIDGE!"

Frisk stood up and opened the fridge.

"We've still g-got some of the sauce from the pizza we made the other night. It should be the- nO UND _YNE DON'T-!_ "

At the sound of an energy spear charging up, Frisk raised an arm behind them. There was a subtle 'pling!', and then laughter.

"What, Alphy? I was just gonna point it out to them!"

Frisk's shield faded from their arm, and they retrieved the sauce. When they turned around, Alphys was half-collapsed onto the floor, and Undyne had her arm around her shoulders. Undyne's own shoulders were shaking with laughter, but Alphys seemed to be hyperventilating.

"I _tHOUG_ Ht yoU WeRe gOING T _O kILL T_ HEm o _m_ F _G_ ,"she yelled through her gasps. After a minute she seemed to calm down, during which time Undyne stood her up and Frisk closed the fridge. "NOT TO MENTION _!!!! RUIN OUR FRIDGE AGAIN!!_ "

"Oh, Alphy, c'mon-"

"Don't _'A-Alphy'_ me, Undyne!!!"

"-you know Frisk still has their shield from the last time they fought me. I wouldn't aim a spear at them if they didn't!"

Alphys eyed her fiancée. "Y-You... you might, actually."

Undyne thought for half a moment. Her face broke into a jagged grin. "Yeah, you're right!"

Frisk joined her in laughter, while Alphys just shook her head. Undyne saw her smiling, though, and nudged her playfully with an elbow.

 

Frisk had to interrupt. "So, the sauce. What else?"

"Oh, right."

"We n-need, cheese, and, um..."

"I think we have some water sausage in there, somewhere. And, oh! Grab some of those- oh JUST LET ME DO IT!" Undyne stalked over to the fridge and reached impatiently past Frisk to swipe some vegetables and water sausages off the shelves. Frisk nabbed a block of cheese before she slammed the door shut, and they joined her as she threw the items onto the counter.

"RIGHT! ALPHYS! YOU..." Undyne looked at her, and bowed, holding the cheese out, "can grate the cheese." Alphys giggled and took it, before rifling through the lower cupboards to find the grater. "And Frisk! You can chop the tomatoes and, all this, other stuff." She pushed the items over to them. "I'll..." She eyed the glass jar of sauce. "I'll make some more of this."

As she walked back to the fridge, Frisk laid down the cutting board. "Hey, where are the-" They bit off the end of the sentence immediately. They swallowed it down harshly, before trying again. "Where... Where are the..." There was silence for a time. Alphys turned to look at them, questioningly. Frisk realised she was watching them stare blankly with unfocused eyes, and grinned suddenly. Well, it was more a gritting of teeth and a wide grimace than a grin, but it was enough to pass as one. "Knives?" They asked, simply, ripping the word from their mouth like a broken tooth and signing it with their hands, absent-mindedly, like they didn't realise they were doing it.

  
"Oh! In h-here." Alphys dragged a chopping board from behind the clutter on the kitchen bench. Frisk tried to lose themself in the normality of Alphys standing on tiptoe to reach the knife block.

  
Then it was in front of them. A whole set of knives, their gleaming lengths hidden in the wood of the block. Their handles facing Frisk, like they were begging to be freed.

Frisk's hands itched.

They curled into fists.

Frisk closed their eyes and took a deep breath. _'Please, please, go back to sleep,'_ they thought, shaping their thoughts into an arrow and launching them at the broken entity who hovered at the edge of their consciousness. Whether they were an entity born not of a ghost, long dead, but twisted memories from distant resets, Frisk didn't know. They didn't want to know. They just wanted to be alone in their head for a little while. They couldn't remember what it was like to be around buttercups without wanting to giggle, or chocolate without wanting to cram it all in their mouth greedily, or. Or... or, to be around knives without...

They gritted their teeth. Opened their eyes. Slid a knife free from the block and, calm as ever, began slicing up a tomato, as gently as possible. They petted it as they sliced, slowly, calmly, smiling and humming. The being at the edge of their mind was unimpressed as they attacked it with passive-aggressive positivity, and faded back into nothing.  
Frisk's smile grew more genuine, and they grew more casual about the chopping. They diced up tomatoes, mushrooms (for half the pizza, Frisk hated them but Undyne loved them and Alphys didn't mind), and a few other veggies, while they thought about anything but how the knife felt in their hand. After a while, the feeling died completely, and they relaxed.

 

 

The rest of the pizza-making was filled with the occasional scream and the 'blomp' of Undyne's energy spears charging up. Frisk and Alphys' Near Death Experience counters went up twice over the evening, but everyone survived, and later, they had in front of them what was a largely edible, quite delicious looking pizza. Frisk knew not to expect any sort of edible result from Undyne's cooking, but somehow over the years, Undyne and Alphys had merged their cooking skills (the former's being far too aggressive and violent, and the latter's being mostly to do with cooking 4-minute noodles) to form a hybrid style that actually, amazingly, ended up with food that you could eat, without having to pick out pieces of cardboard or shards of plastic from your meal beforehand. Plus, it always ended up being monster food. Which Frisk... guessed? Was good? It wasn't really like eating real food, but... maybe with Frisk helping, that had added some aspect of human to the pizza.

They set it into the oven.

"Right, so... how long do we wait?" Frisk asked.

"It'll, um, take about five minutes because of the modications I've made to the oven... and we've had it pre-heated for so long..." Alphys said.

Undyne wiped the sweat off her forehead. "It feels like Hotland in here, ugh."

Alphys smiled and nodded, staring at the oven intently. Undyne smiled in turn, watching her fiancée with fond eyes. Her shoulders relaxed as Alphys bounced on the spot, excitedly soaking in the heat of the sweltering kitchen. Frisk noted her expression quietly, and edged around her to slip out of the kitchen. After all, it was far too hot for them in the kitchen. And, they thought, with a hastily supressed giggle, Undyne had looked rather thirsty, too.

 

Eight minutes later, and Frisk heard Undyne yell that the pizza was ready.

They tossed their sweater onto the couch as they got up, showing off their grey _' pro-choice, pro-feminist, pro-Temmie'_ shirt, and wandered back into the kitchen.

 

The oven was on fire.

 

No one looked particularly surprised at this turn of events.

 

 

After the crisis was averted (Alphys had, looking unamused, pressed a button on the side of the oven and it had shut automatically and something that resembled sprinklers turned on inside it, putting out the flames instantly and soaking the charred pizza), Undyne and Frisk sat on the sofa while Alphys stood in the hall and ordered Chinese take-out on the phone.

They were halfway through their next episode when it arrived.

They ate in silence.

  
... Until Frisk and Undyne made eye contact.  
At which point they both burst into roaring laughter and, after a moment and a box of almost-spilled noodles, Alphys joined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably be short, i'm still in the process of writing it. it's cute tho.  
> but yknow what's weird is that i feel like im writing frisk OOC. like. how. how can i have a character whose every action is controlled by the player ooc. i dont.  
> i think it's bc im having them actually speaK?? i'm so used to them just using sign. but since theyre around ppl theyre rly close to, they would feel comfy talking, and that's good.  
> idk man.  
> shit's weird.
> 
> also, if you notice any errors, please dont hesitate to tell me. thank you for reading! the sans content i mentioned is coming up in the next chapter, i promise.


	3. You Can't Do The Jumpity Jumpity???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes a very sudden guest appearance, Undyne breaks probably more than five laws, and Frisk takes a shortcut or two home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feat. toriel and sans for some reason  
> sans always ends up in my fics having fun w frisk  
> help
> 
> anyway this is the last chapter. enjoy!

The next morning, Frisk woke up on the couch, squished between Alphys and Undyne, but comfortable and warm. The title screen was playing on the tv. They switched it off, before wriggling their way out from their blanket burrito and checking the time on their phone. They froze. Their eyes widened. There was silence. Then... 

"UNDYNE ALPHYS WAKE UP WE WERE S'POSED TO LEAVE THIRTY MINUTES AGO shhhiiiiiIIIITTT"

Undyne bolted upright and launched herself and half the couch, including her girlfriend, into the air before fully waking up. She was awake in time to land on both feet and catch Alphys as she fell, tangled in blankets, half asleep and half in shock at waking up five feet in the air.

"WELL THEN LET'S GET GOING!"

Frisk smacked themself in the face and groaned. "Mom's gonna kill me..."

Undyne grabbed their arm and wrenched it away from their head. "Not if we leave right now!!! Toriel won't even KNOW that we're late!!!" Before she barrelled past Frisk and tackled them, slinging them over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and running straight through the front door.

Yep.  
Straight through it.

Alphys muttered irritably, and Frisk hung, entirely unimpressed, as splinters flew around them for the second time in twenty-four hours.

 

When Alphys woke up fully, they were driving along the side of a mountain. "Unn..dyne..." She murmured. "I thi..think you're... gonn.. over th'... th' speed limit............ ........ .... ... . arE WE ON THE SIDE OF A MOUNTAIN AGAIN OHMYMGOD UNDYNE _WHY_ ,"

Undyne grinned and reached over to pet her girlfriend. "Toriel'll never know!"

" _uunDYNE GET BOTH YOUR HANDS ON THE STEERING WHEEL OMG PLS_ ,"

Frisk laughed, leaning their elbows on the shoulders of both front seats.

" _YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A LICENSE OMG WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE,,_ ,"

"It's fiiiine Alphys!" Undyne turned and winked at her over her shades. Well, winking is an uncertain term when you only have one eye, but she winked nonetheless and continued, "Who needs a license? All you gotta do is the nyoom nyoom," she demonstrated the nyoom nyoom with a press of the accelerator to the floor with each nyoom, "and the spinny winny!" She spun the wheel to each side and they wiggled their way across the side of the mountain. Frisk had one foot braced against the door so they wouldn't tumble onto it. Alphys died a little on the inside, staring down her imminent death in the form of a long fall just outside her window.

The conversation was interrupted by Frisk's phone ringing.

They answered it before it hit the third ring, by force of habit. "Hey, Sans."

"heya, kid. everything alright?" He didn't let them answer. "only, you're ten minutes late. tori's worried. what's up?"

"Oh, everything's fine. We just woke up a little late."

"how much's a little?"

"Mmmm... about thirty minutes?"

He snorted. "uh, alright. half an hour doesn't sound so little to me, kid, but ok. oh, also. happy birthday. you can have a shortcut as your early birthday present. want it?"

Upon overhearing this, Undyne and Alphys chorused "Happy birthday, Frisk!"

"hey alphys. hey undyne."

"Hey Sans!!"

"anyway, shortcut?"

Frisk nodded on impulse. "Yeah, sure."

"right. this is the part where you tell me where you're at. because you're apparently not at undyne's house anymore." Frisk heard a knocking sound. "nor is her door, evidently. left in a rush?"

Frisk laughed. Then stopped. "Uh..."

"that doesn't sound like a positive uh."

"Undyne, where... exactly... are we?"

Undyne reached over her shoulder. "Gimme the phone." When Frisk passed it over, she mashed it to her ear. "Hey, Sans. Yeah, we're currently on the side of a fucking mountain right now, if you have to know. Don't tell Toriel though. We'll be there in like. Five mins. Tops." Frisk watched, patiently. "What do you mean you know a shortcut here? We're in the middle of fucking nowhere. There's like, a river, down off to the left, and there's a road up on the right-" 

" _THERE'S A ROAD????_ "

"And, I don't know. Trees? Oh, Frisk, what is it?"

"We just passed a sign."

"We just passed a sign! What'd it say?"

"It said 'beware, rockfall', with a picture of rocks falling down a hill."

"It said 'beware, rockfa- oh, you heard? Right so where was this shortcu-" There was a loud thunk on the side of the car, and it dipped a few inches down the mountain before Undyne righted it, dropping the phone to tackle the wheel with both hands. Frisk looked up. They climbed across the back seat, and opened the door. When Sans climbed in, Undyne threw him a grin. Alphys, on the other hand...

" _wh A T. TH E F. UC K!!!!_ "

 

They got to Frisk's house a minute later, taking another shortcut Sans pointed out.

The party fortunately didn't include the entire population of the underground, which Frisk had honestly been expecting, but was a very lovely gathering of Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Napstablook, and Frisk themself, of course. A few other monsters still living in the area came around to pass on their best wishes, but didn't stay for too long. Frisk, though very happy to see the Whimsuns, Froggits, Moldsmols, and Temmies, was relieved that Toriel had obviously ensured that there wouldn't be too many people at the party at once. Even if they were all people they knew well, if there were a lot of them, Frisk found social interactions exhausting. They enjoyed being able to talk on their birthday.

All in all, it was a wonderful day.

And by the end of it, they had enough polaroid photographs to cover an entire wall of their bedroom. There were pictures of them blowing out the candles, cutting into the cinnamon-butterscotch pie (that was disguised very well as a snail pie), and a similarily decorated birthday cake while Toriel smiled behind them. There were pictures of Napstablook wearing the party hat they had cried for themself, of Frisk opening presents, thirty-odd selfies and random, blurry shots that Sans had taken after he'd stolen their camera, and pictures of Toriel and Sans high-fiving over a pun while Papyrus' expression froze in disgust in the background. Photos of Papyrus and Frisk wearing matching **'WHO NEEDS DATING WHEN YOU HAVE SPAGHETTI** ' t-shirts, of Asgore smiling faintly as the silver in his hair sparkled in the sun, candid shots of Alphys and Sans talking over a joke-physics-joke-physics book. There were even a few shots of Mettaton on tv, dedicating a full day's show to reruns of the battles and shows he'd had with Frisk in the underground, and at one point singing a remix of 'Happy Birthday' along to his theme song and getting the entire audience to sing along with him. Frisk couldn't control their laughter when they heard half the neighbourhood singing along with it when they popped their head out of a window to listen.

When Mettaton showed up on tv, Napstablook had begun to fade away sadly, but popped back into almost full-opaqueness as they were called on-stage by their cousin. That was maybe one of the best moments of the day. Seeing Napstablook smiling, faintly, and disappearing only to reappear on the tv next to Mettaton as he yelled 'BLOOKY!!!' and wrapped them in a hug. Frisk had shot a picture of that, too.

Now, as they finished hanging up the last of the photos, there was a soft knock on the door.

Frisk hummed.

The door opened.

Toriel leaned into their room, and smiled. "May I come in?" When Frisk nodded, she entered the room and closed the door behind her, before coming to stand beside them. "You certainly got many photographs today, didn't you?" Her tone was warm. Frisk wrapped it around themself like a thick blanket.

"Yeah." They looked at her sideways. "D'you think I got enough?"

That startled a laugh out of her. "I believe you might have been able to squeeze a few more in here and there, my child."

"... I think you're right." And they swung their camera up to snap a surprise picture of Toriel smiling, standing in sunlight that illuminated silver in her fur that Frisk hadn't noticed before.

When the photo slid out of the camera with a whirr, Frisk pressed it to their heart to help it develop faster, and snapped another photo of Toriel while she was caught up in laughter.

"Well, Frisk, I can safely assume that you have thoroughly enjoyed your birthday celebrations. I am glad that we organised it as we did." Toriel bent down and enveloped Frisk in her arms. They put their camera down gently on the desk beside them and returned her hug. They buried their head in her neck, and tangled their fingers in her thick white fur, and felt like a child again.

"Thanks, Mom." They whispered.

 

Toriel didn't want to let go.

 

But she did.

 

And after she'd stood up, but before she left the room, she turned to Frisk and said, "You know, I think that it is about time that you hang that locket up somewhere in here. It has been sitting in your drawers for far too long."

And they nodded, after a moment, and slid open their top drawer. By the time they had tugged the heart-shaped locket into the empty space of their room, she had gone. They deemed it appropriate to open the locket and look over the photos it held, again, for the first time in many years. They sat down on their bed and brushed a gentle thumb over each of the photographs, lingering over the faces they held. They sat there for a time. Quiet, but breathing. Still, but alive.

They snapped the locket shut when they heard the knock on their doorframe.

"sorry to interrupt. seemed like you were pretty deep in thought there, kid." Sans was standing in their doorway, knuckles raised to the frame, pinpricks of light focused on Frisk from deep in his eyesockets.

They shook their head, and stood to toss the locket back into their drawers. But they hesitated, just long enough for Sans to notice, and rested the chain gently over a nail sticking out from the wall. They stepped back. Sans stood with them, looking, not at the photos, but at the locket. It lay, nestled amongst the photographs of Frisk and their friends and family, a battered golden thing far past its prime. An anachronistic relic. The sun glinted off it for a second. In the glare, it looked for a moment as though the surface had been cracked, many times over.

When Frisk finally looked away, they realised Sans was still staring at it. When he met their eyes after a moment, they saw that for a split second, they were empty. But his pupils flickered back to life after an instant, and it was only because they knew him so well that they believed it had ever happened.

"... pretty heavy stuff you got hanging up, huh, frisk." Before they could answer, he reached out and rested a distal phalange on a photo. "like when you actually thought that pie was snail-flavoured." They chuckled, and his grin grew more genuine. 

"That's only because last year, it actually was snail pie."

"heh. and the only reason we couldn't smell it..."

"Was because she'd baked a b-scotch cinnamon pie as well."

"weren't you relieved when she brought that out."

"You were too!"

They laughed together, for a moment. Then Frisk stepped back and, before flopping down onto their bed, took a small side-step to casually change their trajectory. Then, as they were falling, they twisted back to the other side, and, before finally landing, pushed off with their feet against the floor and landed on the bed, a foot away from the edge and directly behind a whoopie-cushion. They looked pointedly at it before raising a brow at him, and Sans couldn't tell if it was in triumph or ridicule. Oh, who's he kidding. Of course he could tell.

He joined them on the bed. "guess you're too good to fall for it after all this time, eh?"

They shrugged, a smile tugging the corner of their lips. He retrieved the whoopie-cushion and toyed with it, before putting it back into an inside pocket in his jacket. He kept an idle eye on Frisk as they moved to sit on the edge of the bed, into the spot he had just removed the offending item from, and burst into laughter as the room filled with the sound of fart noises and successful pranks in equal amounts.

The kid was laughing too, but it was only when they looked up at him with a triumphant gleam in their eye that he grew concerned.

They signed something, slowly. 'You may have won the battle, Sans, but I have won the war.'

He froze. "y-you didn't."

Their grin grew. 'I did.'

"n-no. no way. kid tell me you didn't do what i think you just did," he said urgently, leaning forward minutely and grabbing the collar of their shirt in both hands.

Frisk's teeth took over half their face, and Sans' grip grew limp on their shirt.

"then... i guess... all that's left is for me..." he whispered, "to walk away." He closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at them. He planted one hand on the bed, swivelled his patellas door-ward, and finally, stood up.

[A cacophany of duck howls filled the room.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2rQaWiQI5k) The gates of Hell opened up, and the screaming of a pillow's worth of ducks flooded out and bathed Sans in its unholy noise. His bones, were they not bleached before, were cleansed and his teeth rattled in their settings. The very marrow of his bones shrivelled up like dry sponge under the veritable orchestra of rubber duck screeches. He prepared himself for a swift death at the hands of Frisk, legendary fart master.

They were on the floor, laughing their ass off.

A moment later, he joined them.

 

When everyone else in the entire house attempted to cram into Frisk's doorway to investigate the horrible screaming they (and probably the entire street) had just heard, Undyne was there first to yell "WHAT THE _FUCK_ WAS THAT," and that only made the two rolling on the ground laugh harder. Papyrus shimmied through the small crowd to stare in flat disappointment at his brother, crammed halfway under the bed after rolling there, as Frisk tried to take his hand and couldn't see it through their tears.

All in all, it was one of Frisk's more memorable birthdays. Every birthday with Toriel and everyone else was always enjoyable, but they'd only managed to get Sans with the ducks once before, and this time had been infinitely better.

And besides, as a direct result of Frisk's most recent speech, that morning it had been announced that monsters were allowed to gain citizenship in every country in the world.

And that, in itself, was quite significant.


End file.
